Pups Go to Pup-School
This is a future generation story. Summary Trapper, Faith, Ace, Lani, Winter, Sage, and Aurora are about to start their first day of pup school. What will it be like? Characters: Main: * Trapper * Faith * Ace * Lani * Sage * Winter * Aurora * Bandit Minor * Smoky * Kailey * Tundra * Rocky * Chase * Skye Story It was a bright sunny morning in Adventure Bay. All the pups were being woken up early to head off to the "Adventure Bay Pup-School". Smoky: Trapper... Faith, time to go to school! Trapper: Five more minutes dad!!! Faith: Yeah! Five more minutes! Both pups put their paws over their eyes. Smoky: No, it's time to get up. you two are the last pups up. He points over to the other pups standing by their parents waiting to go to school. Trapper: *cough, cough* Dad, I think I'm sick.....I can't go to school today! Smoky: Okay, I'm going to have to call the vet! Trapper shoots out of bed and slowly walks out of the Lookout. Trapper: I-I'm fine dad, Just Pleeaase don't call the vet!!!! Faith yawns and joins her brother outside. With all pups accounted for, the group heads for the pup school. At the School: Chase and Skye: Bye Ace! Bye Lani! Lani and Ace: Bye Mom! Bye Dad! Both pups walk into the bulding. Tundra: Oh your first day of school! I'm going to miss you pups! Sage: We will miss you too! At least we got in the same class as Ace and Lani! Tundra: Don't forget your cousins Trapper and Faith! Sage: We wouldn't forget those two little pups. How did they get in our class? We are older than them! Rocky: The teacher is a friend of Smoky and Smoky requested that they join his class. Sage: Oohh, okay! C'mon guys school will start soon! (looks at his parents) Bye Mom! Bye Dad! Aurora and Winter: Bye Mom! Bye Dad! Rocky and Tundra: Bye pups! The three pups run into the school. Smoky: The day is finally here! Your first day of school! Kailey: Yeah! It seemed like just yesterday, you were born! (sheds a tear) Trapper: (seeing her whimpering) We can always stay home! Go to school next year. Smoky: Nice try Trapper! You are going to school. I worked really hard to get you in Bandit's class. Trapper: Fine! (looks disappointed) Faith: (gets scared at the thought of leaving her parents) Don't go Mommy! Don't go Daddy! I'll miss you! (starts whimpering) Kailey: Don't worry honey! Pretty soon you will be coming home. School is only until 2! Smoky: Anyways, you have your big brother and your cousins in your class! Faith: (still looks sad) I guess........Bye Mommy! Bye Daddy! Trapper: Bye Mom! Bye Dad! Smoky and Kailey: Bye pups! Trapper and Faith slowly walk inside to join the rest of the pups in class. In the school: Trapper and Faith walk down the hall. Faith: What room are we in? (she studies each door she passes) Trapper: Room 12! (He stops at a door) This must be it! Ready Fae? Faith: Ready Trappy! Both pups walk into the classroom. Inside, all their classmates were sitting down behind desks and Bandit was up writing on the board. Trapper and Faith: BANDIT! Both pups ran over and started licking his face. Bandit: Hey pups, I haven't seen you two in ages! Welcome to my class! Faith: Who is watching the Stray Pup Sanctuary while you are gone? Bandit: I got a bunch of other pups watching the strays! Please take your seats! Trapper and Faith walked to their seats next to each other. Trapper was behind Winter and Faith was behind Sage. Bandit: Okay, my name is Bandit but you can call me "Mr. Bandit". This is going to be a great year working together. Trapper: A year? I thought it was until 2? (the class laughs) Bandit: hahaha....no, you are in this class until 2 every weekday for a year. Trapper: (blushes in embarrasement) Oh...hehehe Bandit: This class is not only a class where you learn Math, English and Science, but it's also a survival class. I'm going to teach you how to survive on your own. Winter: Why would we need to know that, Mr. Bandit? We are just pups! (she tilts her head in curiosity) Bandit: Believe it or not, pups could end up being strays. I know a couple of strays who I helped when they were pups. Ace: Who? Bandit: Smoky and Kailey! Aurora: Uncle Smoky and Aunt Kailey were strays? Bandit: Yeah. I found each pup on the streets and took them to my sanctuary. Your dad was a stray too before joining the PAW Patrol. Rocky's pups sat there silent at the thought of their dad living on the streets. Bandit: Let's start class. Open your Math books to the first chapter. Three Hours Later..... Bandit: Lunch time pups! After lunch and recess is Survival practice! The pups ran to the cafeteria and all sat down at a table together. Sage: Man, math is hard! Ace: I'd rather do math than go to survival practice! (looks nervous) Trapper: Don't worry Ace! It won't be that bad. It's only our first day! Ace: I guess... All the pups continued to chat and eat their lunches before the bell rang for recess. The pups ran outside. Ace and Lani played with a tug-toy, Aurora was playing on the slide and Winter, Sage, Trapper, and Faith played tag. After Recess: Bandit: Okay class, it is time for survival practice. This is called dodging. It's where a pup attacks and the victim moves out of the way without getting hurt. One pup will be the attacker and the other pup will be the stray. (looks at his clipboard) Okay for this one, Ace will be the stray and Sage will be the attacker. Ace: Do I really have to play the victim? (starts getting scared) Sage: Don't worry! I won't hurt you! Ace: O-Okay! Sage: (growls and creeps towards Ace) Ace: (whimpers and curls into a ball) Bandit: Maybe you weren't the best choice to go first.....Trapper, would you like a turn? Trapper: Okay! (tag wagging) Bandit: Lets try that again! Sage: (growling and approaches Trapper) Sage takes a swipe at Trapper and he moves out of the way at the last second. Trapper: You almost got me there for a second! hahaha! Sage: Good dodge Trapper! Trapper: Thanks! (scratches his ear with his hind leg) Bandit: Good job Trapper! Now, class....the next exercise is going to be about stealth. Sometimes when you are living on the streets, you need to steal food to survive! You need to .......(Lani interrupts) Lani: Dad says that stealing is wrong! Bandit: Yes it is unless it is essential to survival. Lani: Oh.... Bandit: As I was saying, You need to be able to get food without attracting attention. So for this exercise, I want one pup to try to take this ball without attracting the other's attention. Okay, for this I want Faith as the thief and Winter as the store owner. (the pups get into position) Now Winter, if you hear Faith walking towards the ball, turn around and tag her to end the scene. Winter: Okay! Faith starts creeping towards the ball trying not to be heard. Halfway there, Winter's ear twitched. she heard Faith. She turns around and tags Faith. Faith: Awww man! (ears and tail droop) Winter: Don't worry! It's only your first try! Faith: You're right! I shouldn't give up so easily! Faith jumps back in line. All the pups take turns acting out each scene until it was time to go home. Bandit: All right pups! That was a good first day! I want each of you to go home and practice both scenarios.......That means you too Ace. Ace: Okay, I promise to get better at dodging! The pups laugh and head to the Lookout. Smoky: Look who's back! Trapper and Faith: Hi Dad! Sage, Winter, and Aurora: Hi Uncle Smoky! Smoky: Hey pups! How was school? Trapper: It was fun! I learned about math, science, and how to sneak and dodge attacks! Smoky: So school was better than you thought? Trapper: Yeah, I can't wait for tomorrow! (wags his tail excitedly) C'mon pups lets practice the exercises Mr. Bandit taught us! The rest of the pups: Coming! All the pups ran off to practice the scenes as the sun sets on the pups' very first day of school. Well I hope you liked my first future gen story. I got a couple of ideas on what to do next. See you next time! Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Future generation Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Stories Category:Story Category:Future gen Category:Fanon stories Category:SmokythePolicePup's Stories